<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster or Man; Both or Neither? by TheWeirdDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953786">Monster or Man; Both or Neither?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane'>TheWeirdDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Xenophilia, in which the dear doctor actually has feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:58:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxara Korsch is the head of engineering on the Fortress of Doom, overseen by Dr. Samuel Hayden. Never missing a thing, he notices how she reacts... differently around him, and gives her an offer she simply can't refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel Hayden/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/gifts">Dinosore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is nothing but self-indulgent porn. No, I don't care that Hayden is an absolute bag of dicks. It's porn - don't read too much plot or meaning into it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being in love with someone of your own species was never easy, whether it was requited or unrequited, although of course unrequited love was difficult in a whole new way. Being in love with a megalomaniac robot? Consider it borderline impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, that was the fate of Roxara Korsch, the head of the engineering team on the Fortress of Doom. She had been in love with her fair share of humans, and now, her affections had fallen onto the power-hungry robot called Dr. Samuel Hayden, who just so happened to be her boss. He was obsessed with always being in control, always getting the last word, always being right, and it made her insides burn and boil with annoyance. Yet, there was something about him that made her groin slick and knees weak whenever she was around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the time she had spent on the Fortress of Doom, Dr. Samuel Hayden had given himself a new body. When the Doom Slayer had found him, he had been nothing but a torso with two arms and a head, battered and broken to the point it had been almost impossible to piece him together again. Now, however, he had gotten an actual body, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine </span>
  </em>
  <span>feet tall, and towered above everyone else. It was ridiculous; he had already proven his worth, there was no need to further stroke his own ego. It was like he was compensating for something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, this was the man that Roxara had fallen in love with. She cursed it every day, but every night, she lay awake with her hand in her panties and fingers sliding in and out of herself, her mind always wandering to Dr. Samuel Hayden and his lunatic tendencies. At night, she moaned his name like it was a prayer - quietly, reverently. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was around time for lunch break when Dr. Samuel Hayden made his rounds in the Fortress of Doom. Roxara was busy working on his test subjects, manipulating their genetics so they could withstand more abuse, when he leaned in over her. She did her very best not to let it affect her, but she could feel the heat radiate off his frame, and, more importantly, when he spoke, she could practically feel his voice’s vibrations in her own body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the work coming along, Korsch?” His voice was deep and metallic, rumbling in his chassis and coming out in a slow drawl, sounding almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She managed to keep herself in check, suppressing a shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s coming along fine, sir. We’re seeing a rise in the subjects’ resilience and suspect they may be ready for experimentation in just a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it three days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, sir, we can’t work harder than we already are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three. Days. Be a good girl and make it happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Roxara said and bowed her head in a timid nod, her hair falling around her face, and she hoped to the old Gods that he couldn’t see the blush going over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Samuel Hayden was infuriating like that. He worked his people hard and had them on a tight leash. Not that Roxara minded the idea of him having her on a leash, but that was as far from appropriate as anything could get, so she tried not to think about that. Not when she was working, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days went by, and with much sweat and many tears, her team finished the test subjects’ modifications in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” came </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice in her earpiece, and she nearly dropped the tray with equipment. “I told you it was possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped her earpiece to enable communication and put down the tray on her office desk. She was alone in the room, seeing as the other workers had left hours ago. It was her job to oversee that everything was stowed away correctly and that everything was clean as could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, sir, I believe you told me we had to make it happen in three days. The underlying threat was ‘or you’re fired’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fired? Don’t be so ridiculous. If you hadn’t done it in three days, I would have killed you for your incompetence.” A cold shiver ran down her spine; she had no reason to believe he wouldn’t do exactly that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you killed us, you would still have to hire new people, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, and the sound was so deep and chastising that Roxara had to sit down on a chair, all blood flowing from her brain and to another, much lower part of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You finished on time, Korsch, and for that, I’ll grant you a reward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than suspicious, Roxara leaned back against the backrest of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of reward, sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sexual kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxara choked on an inhale and bent forward, pounding on her chest to get her breathing under control. In her ear, Dr. Hayden laughed loudly, and it was such a sweet, yet rough sound. Roxara wished she could have recorded it. Purely for scientific purposes, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” she croaked when she could once more breathe properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs twitched, and she bit her lower lip to prevent a noise that would definitely betray her calm, collected exterior. On the inside, she was already falling apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t sure you were serious, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled deeply, and the sound caressed her ear and made her eyelids flutter. If she focused, she could almost pretend he was sitting next to her and muttering into her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you known me to be anything but serious, Korsch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘sir’ this time?” he teased, voice tickling her ear canal and forcing her to actively bite back a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” Was her voice getting more airy? It sounded like it... To be fair to her, it was getting harder to focus with him speaking to her in that tone; and he probably wasn’t even trying! He was just talking like that normally, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled again, and she pressed her thighs together, easily recognizing the sticky heat bubbling between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck it. Fuck it all to Hell. She was a woman, and women had needs, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that reward, sir...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep talking. That’s all I ask of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, and by the old Gods, what a deep and thrumming sound it was! It made her knees weak, even as she sat on the chair, and she spread them to palm herself through her work-issued shorts. A heavy sigh fell past her lips, and a hand sneaked into her panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My voice does it for you, Korsch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, sir.” Her voice was definitely getting lighter and more breathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then allow me to up the ante, as you humans say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Us humans’?” she laughed, but the laughter quickly died in her throat when the door to her office opened. Hurrying to pull her hand out of her shorts, she looked up with fear hammering in her chest and embarrassment already scorching her face. She was ready to pull out all sorts of excuses - although, how did one explain why one had their hand in their underwear in their office? - but it wasn’t necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ex--- Oh. Sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway stood Dr. Hayden, although it was more of an awkward crouch due to him being so fucking tall. Because he was a goddamn robot with no facial expressions, it was impossible to gauge what he was thinking, but his ocular slit ‘looked’ straight at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Hayden, sir,” she breathed and let her hand fall onto her thigh, looking up at him. He slowly came closer and ended up standing in front of her, his ocular slit in her direction and his head tilted slightly to one side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caught red-handed, Korsch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassment scorched her face, but she was quick to retaliate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’d grant me a sexual reward, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said my voice would suffice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help looking him up and down. He was all long limbs and hard angles, the occasional blue light lighting up a cord or wire. One of his four-fingered hands reached for her face, and she shuddered when the long digits touched her chin and tipped her head back so she looked into his ocular slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So talk,” she said, but there was no defiance in her voice; it was practically a plea. He rumbled out a deep chuckle and tilted her head slightly to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?” he asked, and it was infuriating. Normally, he wouldn’t shut the fuck up, and now he was suddenly out of words? Bull-fucking-shit. She was on to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about what you’d do to me if...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we hadn’t finished the task in three days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already informed you of that, Korsch. Or is your memory starting to deteriorate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>in detail</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like I’m the only one you’d think about.” Her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and her cunt was throbbing, sticky and wet heat trickling down her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, and the sound made her visibly shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. But first...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her by the waist and in one, swift motion switched their positions so that he was sitting in the chair and she was straddling his lap. She was eye-level with his chest plate, and he put a hand on the back of her head and firmly pushed her head forward until her face was flush against his chest. That didn’t do anything to diminish the wetness she felt, of course; quite the contrary. She loved being manhandled, even more so by this giant hunk of a robot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” he said, and oh Gods, she could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest, and it made her moan; a hesitant noise that seeped out between her teeth and grew in intensity when he continued. “You want me to elaborate on what your punishment for failing would be? Let’s see. Killing you? That would be too easy, too merciful. I would take my sweet time. Bring out those gorgeous sounds you make only for me. Oh yes, I have listened in on you during your down time, Korsch, and you are practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shock that he had had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to listen in on her was quickly drowned out by shame when she remembered all the embarrassing shit she’d moaned and thought. Thank the Gods he couldn’t read minds. At least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard,” she hissed and shuddered again. She tried to pull back to look up at him, but he held her firmly against him. He laughed, and the sound went through her and slithered down her spine, swirling around her and drowning out everything else. There was only him and her, and he was in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not pretend you don’t want it, Korsch. Back to your imaginative punishment. Something for you to enjoy later. I would potentially make you beg. Either for me to finish it now, or for me to have mercy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he hung onto every word had her mind reeling, and she moaned louder, trying to bite back the sound; something he clearly noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no no, don’t hold back. I want you crying out my name before I let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” he practically purred, and her legs squeezed together around his slim waist, and another moan fell from her lips, this time louder and sharper. “Now, let’s think. How do you think you’d react to that? Cry? Sob? Scream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Anything you want, sir,” she whispered and closed her eyes, focusing on the pleased hum that rumbled in his chest, the vibrations going straight to her cunt and making it throb and drip with sticky wetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything? Even if I had you crawl towards me on the floor, like a dog?” A sharp gasp escaped her, and she blushed harder, mouth opening. “Fascinating. What if I stepped on you? My foot on your chest, or maybe even your throat, holding you down and obstructing your breathing?” Her body was wrecked by a powerful shudder, and she whimpered, a sound she tried to suppress, but it was futile. It bubbled in her chest until it got too much, and it rolled past her lips, almost painfully so, as a pathetic noise that had Dr. Hayden laughing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too easy, Korsch. I could dehumanize you, degrade you, step on you, choke you, and you’d thank me, would you not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and whimpered again, found herself grinding against his powerful thigh. She was vaguely aware that there was a damp spot on the front of her shorts, but she wasn’t aware enough to care about it. She just knew she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The deep, thrumming bass in his voice had her thighs trembling and twitching in an attempt to close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His free hand stroked down her back so slowly it almost drove her insane, and ended up cupping her ass, making her whine loudly in the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Hayden, sir, please,” she whispered, her voice brittle and dripping with need, and opened her eyes to look at his chest plate. “I-I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” he reassured her and kneaded her ass slowly. “I’m not leaving until you’re crying out my name, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me, please, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch... touch me here,” and she took the hand on her ass and guided it to her front instead. When her fingers brushed over his, she found the tips of his digits covered in some sort of rubber, and when the same rubberized pads of his fingers delved into her shorts and under her panties, she gasped loudly and let go of his hand to instead curl it against his chest plate. Her eyes closed tightly while her mouth hung open. As his fingers stroked her vulva and down her slick folds, her body twitched, and she couldn’t stifle a needy whimper, but when he reached her folds, he stopped touching her. She let out a frustrated sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did tell you; my voice is all you get this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat. ‘This time’? Did he want more after this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir,” she whimpered and squirmed, trying to grind herself into his hand, but he withdrew it and instead pushed two fingers into her mouth. She moaned loudly, her hips pushing forward, and sucked on the surprisingly warm, rubberized digits, pulling an amused chuckle from him and shuddering from this very sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a peculiar one, girl. I could probably tell you how to make a stew, and you’d be all red and hot and bothered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was her turn to laugh, albeit softly and shakily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, sir, but it wouldn’t be quite the same,” she mumbled around his fingers, then choked out a whimper as they shoved towards the back of her throat. She squirmed on his thigh, hands reaching up to press on his chest plate, but unsurprisingly, he was far stronger than her and didn’t let her budge even an inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, girl, just take it,” he rumbled, and if her hearing didn’t betray her, his voice had gone slightly static. “That’s it,” he continued and began thrusting his fingers into her mouth, always reaching deep enough to trigger her gag reflex and make her stomach jump. “Good girl,” he purred, and her cunt throbbed. The whine that clawed its way out of her throat was muffled and shaky. His voice was deep and full of bass, and it made her crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he said again, and his voice was definitely more static now. “Look at you, taking me so well. Can you imagine if it was actually my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cramming down your throat so you couldn’t breathe, making tears well up into your eyes?” She nodded and groaned, another full-body shudder going through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gurgled out something that could potentially have been, “please, sir,” but Dr. Samuel Hayden didn’t bother to check. Instead, he kept talking while fingering her mouth and throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> give myself some genitalia. Perhaps that would make you more inclined to come back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned roughly and gripped his wrist with both of her hands, not trying to stop or encourage him, just feeling him. Her fingers danced over his warm wrist and forearm, mapping out the unfamiliar terrain she had longed to know for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if you’d like that. But, judging from how you’re sucking on just my fingers, you’d love to have a nice, thick </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock </span>
  </em>
  <span>lodged in your throat.” Hearing him say such vulgar things turned her brain inside-out, and warmth flooded her body and settled low in her stomach like a tight knot. She nodded frantically and sucked on the fingers like her life depended on it. “I can just imagine it; your pretty lips stretched so wide the skin cracks, your throat bulging from the sheer size, tears in your eyes, staining your cheeks.” He was still in control, but his voice was faltering and static - it was getting more noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressure steadily built in her stomach, and the knot tightened painfully; she bobbed her head faster on his fingers, eyes squeezed tightly shut and fingers curled on his chest plate. She was getting so close...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sir,” she gurgled out, and her cunt clenched around nothing. She wanted to be full so badly, but he wasn’t doing anything to help in that regard. Her hips dragged her cunt over his thigh, and the seam in her shorts rubbed against her </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonderfully, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you, girl,” he </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she gasped, then whimpered as the vibrations grew stronger, and ground harder against his leg, panting and whimpering and wishing he would finger her. “Look at you, so eager and desperate. Do you want to come?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded frantically and looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for release, and she knew it would take only thirty more seconds, tops, and then she was done for...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bent his head the slight bit forward that he could to </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it. Come on, be a good girl and let go for me. I know you’re carrying so much tension, and I know the best cure for that is a good, earth-shattering orgasm. So, come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gasped and ground faster, and, oh, oh yes, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was the spot, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and her knees buckled, her thighs squeezing tightly together while she cried out unintelligibly over his fingers. The tension seeped out of her while her body trembled, and the knot steadily untangled as he held her firmly against his warm chassis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he growled, and she jerked in his grip, the last spasm of her orgasm running through her before she sagged against him, the occasional shudder making her fingers twitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he drawled, dragging out the syllable. “Good girl. You did so well for me.” He withdrew his fingers and wiped them off in her pants, making a dazed grin spread on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will there be more of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely not in the way you expect, but... </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be arranged.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monster fucking and fluff incoming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dr. Samuel Hayden had teased about ‘arranging something’, this was not at all what Roxara Korsch had expected. She had expected him to give himself a ridiculously large cock and shove it down her throat until she passed out. She had <em> maybe </em> expected him to be sweet or something along those lines, but being rough and degrading seemed more like him. </p>
<p>She had definitely not expected the conversation they had a few days later when he had called her into his office. </p>
<p>“You said you’d do anything for me, Korsch. Is this still the case?” he asked in a languid drawl, threading his long fingers through her hair. Her mind was blissfully empty, and her body was pliant and heavy against his wonderfully warm chassis. </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she hummed and looked up at him with bleary eyes. </p>
<p>“Then I do have a request.” </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she hummed again and nuzzled her face against his chest plate. It was so warm... she’d be content to never move an inch ever again. </p>
<p>“You know of the Hell demons we have in our possession to perform experiments and conduct research on?”</p>
<p>She nodded sluggishly. </p>
<p>“There is one crucial aspect in which we have no data. An aspect that could potentially help calm down the demons in the wild and thus be far less of a threat to the Doom Slayer.” </p>
<p>“Which aspect is this?” she mumbled. </p>
<p>“That mating with a Hell demon could make it sluggish enough for the Doom Slayer to slay it without risking any real injury.” </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck the demons in your laboratory for science?”</p>
<p>“Essentially.”</p>
<p>She yawned and sat up against his chassis, stretching with a soft moan before sagging against him again. </p>
<p>“Anything for you, Samuel. I already told you.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>In hindsight, <em> she </em> should probably have been more awake before verbally signing the contract, but <em> he </em>should also have waited for her to be in a more clear-headed state. </p>
<p>As it was, however, Dr. Hayden was placing a collar around her neck. It fit snugly and was made of leather with three O-rings attached to it. He rumbled out a pleased sound that went straight to her core and made it throb. The metallic ‘click’ of the leash attaching to one of the rings didn’t help in the slightest. </p>
<p>She had to admit there was fear coursing along the adrenaline in her blood - she would be fucking an unknown number of demons just because Dr. Hayden claimed they needed the data it could provide. He had promised her that, if the demons showed the slightest bit intent of tearing her apart, he would sedate it, but this didn’t do anything to diminish the fear that this would be how she died. </p>
<p>“Stop fretting, Korsch. I’ve got everything under control. The demons won’t kill or even harm you. Unless that is what you wish, of course, in which case, that can be arranged.” </p>
<p>She nodded curtly and fondled the rim of the collar while looking up at his ocular slit. His blue light was calming, and she soon relaxed into him, his hands around her head holding her close. Taking a few deep, steadying breaths, Roxara eventually let go of him and began undressing. </p>
<p>They were alone down here, in the lower level laboratory, and everyone else on the Fortress of Doom had been given explicit orders not to enter the laboratory, no matter how pressing their issue might be. </p>
<p>Today, it was just for the two of them. </p>
<p>Naked, save for the collar, Roxara looked up at him again. Tipping her head this far back meant that the leather bit into her throat, but she found it didn’t matter - she even liked it. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” he asked, drawling out the words. She knew he was doing it deliberately; he wanted her to be a mess before the demons had a go at her. </p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Hayden,” she whispered and nodded again, and this time, it was a softer and smoother movement. </p>
<p>“Then I believe there’s only one thing left to do.”</p>
<p>She nodded once more, but when she made to move towards the arena, as she had dubbed it, he held her back, his ocular slit looking down at her. Silence stretched out between them, and Roxara’s heart galloped wildly in her chest. There was no way of telling what was going through that brilliant mind of his, but she wanted to imagine that he was hesitant about sending her off into the claws of Gods-know-how-many demons. </p>
<p>“Dr. Hayden?”</p>
<p>“... Yes. Proceed. On all fours, if you please.” </p>
<p>Roxara’s face burned when she crouched down on her hands and knees and began crawling towards the arena. In reality, it was a circular room with transparent walls, and the only furniture in the room was a desk and Dr. Hayden’s giant chair, which was only there for this very special and highly unorthodox ‘data gathering’. He didn’t want to be stuck outside while she was in there. </p>
<p>He calmly walked in front of her, the leash swinging lightly, and she crawled forward and into the arena. Dr. Hayden sat in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other, and tugged her towards him. She shuddered and crawled in his direction, looking at him for guidance. She was a bit cold, but she had a feeling that would change <em> very </em> soon. </p>
<p>“I want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible,” he said lazily and looked down at her, one elbow on the chair’s armrest and his chin resting on his fist. “It will give the results higher credibility. The more you enjoy yourself, the better it will be for the specimens, and thus, the better the results will be. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she said, a tad meek, and nodded, pressing her forehead into his shin. He reached down to pat her head, and the gesture was so tender and affectionate that it nearly made her heart burst at the seams. His long, skeletal fingers went through her hair a few times before his palm pet her, and he spoke again, that <em> ungodly </em> attractive voice making her cunt throb. She shivered faintly, still with his hand in her hair. </p>
<p>“VEGA, releash specimen P21.” </p>
<p>A second later, there was the hiss of a door opening, and then the howl of a frenzied demon reached her ears. She looked up at him, but his faceless faceplate revealed nothing of what he thought or what he felt. </p>
<p>Moments later, the demon entered the arena. She turned her head to look at what was going to be her first test subject, and the blood ran cold in her veins. While it wasn’t very big, it was an incredibly strong and deadly force of energy, known as a Pinky. It stopped in the middle of the room, sniffed the air, and then reared its head, looking straight at her. She swallowed heavily and glanced at Dr. Hayden who simply gestured to the demon. </p>
<p>With a shadow of a nod, she turned around and crawled towards the Pinky. </p>
<p>“Sir,” she whispered and stared at it as it seemed to regard her with curiosity, “does it understand what we’re saying?”</p>
<p>“While we don’t know with a hundred per cent certainty, it is highly dubious that any Hell being is capable of understanding the English language. If you want to grab its attention, I suggest using your body.” </p>
<p>“Right.” </p>
<p>“Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>Roxara shook her head. </p>
<p>“No, sir.” </p>
<p>“Good. Then get to work.”</p>
<p>She considered her options, wondering exactly how to get the message ‘I want to fuck you’ across to the Pinky. They were notorious for their aggressive nature and how they charged at anyone and everyone who dared challenge them. Maybe if she played it submissively, it would get the hint that she was weaker than it and didn’t want to fight...?</p>
<p>It was worth a shot, and thus, Roxara laid down on her back with her legs spread wide and her cunt on full display. It was... exhilarating; the demon could kill her in the blink of an eye, but she trusted that Dr. Hayden wouldn’t let that happen. Still, it was a possibility, and that got her heart thumping even more aggressively behind her ribs. </p>
<p>“You’re allowed to imagine it’s me fucking you,” came his deep, metallic voice from behind her, and she shuddered, unable to keep a moan at bay. </p>
<p>“I was going to do that, anyway.”</p>
<p>He laughed, and the sound sent chills down her spine. </p>
<p>“Naughty,” was his only response, dragging out the word. She couldn’t help a smirk and lifted her head to look at the Pinky who slowly moved over to her. It seemed oddly hesitant, like it expected this whole thing to be a trap. </p>
<p>“No tricks, just treats,” Dr. Hayden said, provoking another shudder from her body, and the Pinky looked up at him, roaring loudly. “Hush now, let Korsch take care of you.” As if the demon understood what was being said, it lowered its head and sniffed her cunt. She held her breath. Gradually as it took in her scent, she noticed its cock slide out from behind rough plates. It was thick and long, but not intimidatingly so, and was pink with purple veins and patches. It wasn’t... too bad looking, she thought. She had never considered doing the horizontal tango with a demon, but she guessed this wasn’t the worst that could happen. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the demon to step over her and let its cock poke at her. First her inner thigh, then her clit, and with a little guidance, the tip of the cock caught on her entrance, and the Pinky thrust hard forward with a chilling growl. Roxara gasped loudly, and her inner muscles automatically clenched down around the cock, making the demon snarl deep in its throat. She could feel its cock jerk inside her, and she let out a soft moan, torn between wanting to close her eyes and wanting to do nothing else than look at Dr. Hayden. </p>
<p>The demon began roughly fucking into her, and she let out a loud howl of delight as she felt the cock’s ridges and rough plates scrape against her inner walls, pressing against <em> all </em> the right spots and making it hard to breathe. Her focus was on Dr. Hayden, and although her world picture was upside down, he still looked like a giant on his throne as he sat in his chair. The cock didn’t exactly make her feel <em> full </em>, but it was better than nothing, and she began raising her hips in time with the demon’s powerful thrusts. Meeting the thrusts with her hips, she quickly got wetter and wetter, until the sound of his rough plates slapping against her slick cunt was so loud it was borderline pornographic. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she croaked and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples firmly and letting out a cry of pleasure. “Yes, Dr. Hayden, <em> sir, </em> that’s it, please, don’t stop!” </p>
<p>“I won’t stop even when you’re begging me to,” he growled, and she gasped, the onslaught of her first orgasm coming quicker than she had anticipated. Her body was hot, and it was hard to breathe right, and she watched Dr. Hayden observe her. She felt so small, so vulnerable under his expressionless gaze, and it was nothing short of <em> phenomenal </em>. </p>
<p>The Pinky’s cock rubbed against her so perfectly, and although its breath was rancid, she could imagine it was Dr. Hayden fucking her, that it was <em> his </em> massive cock slamming into her and making her feel <em> so good </em>, that he was the one panting above her. </p>
<p>Her orgasm came suddenly, with very little buildup, and surprised her by wrecking her body in a powerful shudder. </p>
<p>“D-Dr. Hayden, sir, I’m--- I’m---”</p>
<p>“Now,” he commanded roughly, and she cried out her release as the Pinky relentlessly rammed into her, no doubt seeking its own thrill. Her back arched, and her fingers twitched while her toes curled almost painfully, and she couldn’t breathe for a second, her vision turning white and fuzzy. </p>
<p>The demon came while she was still coming down from her high, her spasming muscles most likely pushing it over the edge, and did so with a thundering roar, fucking her roughly and deeply until she felt its hot seed shoot deep into her. She moaned shakily and thrust her hips weakly, clenching around the demon dick. She was eager to fulfill her part of the experiment, and she would rather be damned than disappoint Dr. Hayden. </p>
<p>Breathing deeply, she winced when the demon pulled out and sat down on its tail, its breathing heavy and loud. </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Roxara rasped and turned on her stomach, looking up at Dr. Hayden who sat oddly rigid and straight. </p>
<p>“You think you’re done?” he rumbled, and she swore that his voice nearly had her coming again. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“We’re... we’re not finished yet?” </p>
<p>“Far from. VEGA, release specimen HK593.” There was the slightest static to his voice, like he couldn’t quite control his voice box. </p>
<p>Another hiss from a door opening, and a inhuman roar filled the room and automatically made her scoot back against Dr. Hayden. He pushed her away with a strong foot and chuckled deeply. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Korsch, you’ve been prepared. You’ll be able to take this one. I believe in you.” </p>
<p>Loud thumping reached her ears, and she looked over her shoulders to see nothing less than a fucking Hell Knight approach her. She let out a very undignified, but short scream and clung to Dr. Hayden’s leg. </p>
<p>“Now, don’t be like that. Do your job and hold up your end of the experiment. Unless you want to do another test run, of course.” </p>
<p>Roxara shook her head frantically. No, she didn’t want to disappoint him, but she also wasn’t sure this was a good idea... </p>
<p>The Hell Knight roared again, and Dr. Hayden stood up and tugged on the leash as he walked towards the desk in the middle of the room. The Hell Knight observed them with its small, yellow eyes, but didn’t attack. Perhaps it could smell her arousal...?</p>
<p>Roxara whimpered and followed Dr. Hayden to the desk, crawling on all fours and with the Pinky’s cum dripping out of her. It was extremely embarrassing, and it was extremely good. </p>
<p>With the greatest of ease, like she weighed nothing more than a couple of feathers, he bent down to grab her by the waist and picked her up to put her on the desk. She squealed, and the Hell Knight tilted its massive head, as if intrigued by the sound. </p>
<p>Having put her on the desk, Dr. Hayden pinned her wrists to the surface and hummed. She could practically <em> feel </em> the sound vibrate in her chest and through her body, going straight to her cunt and making it clench. His ocular slit pointed in her direction, and his hands were wonderfully warm, not to mention <em> strong </em>, and when she playfully tried squirming, he pressed down hard and growled warningly. </p>
<p>“Play your part, girl, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” </p>
<p>“You already are,” she whispered, and he laughed roughly, the sound going straight to her core. </p>
<p>“I’ll make it <em> even more </em> worth your while, then.” </p>
<p>She grinned up at him. </p>
<p>“First, however, we need to sample the data. Prepare yourself, human.”</p>
<p>Roxara nodded and took a few deep, steadying breaths, then spread her legs wide and lifted her head to look at the Hell Knight. It stood a few feet away and looked at her like it wasn’t sure what to do. She instinctively tried to reach down to touch herself, but Dr. Hayden didn’t let go of her hands, and she whined softly in the back of her throat. Robbed of one trick, she used another; she thrust her hips and shuddered as the Pinky cum leaked out of her. This seemed to get the demon’s attention. It closed the distance between them, and between its legs, she saw its cock begin to emerge. </p>
<p>It was massive; probably close in size to what Dr. Hayden would own if he were to give himself genitalia. It was thicker than her wrist and long as her forearm, and the sheer size made ice run in her veins.</p>
<p>“Sir,” she said meekly, “there’s no way that’s going to fit.” </p>
<p>He simply hummed and collected her hands in one of his before reaching down to touch her slick, dripping folds. She gasped and writhed on the desk, and the Hell Knight growled deep in its throat while Dr. Hayden pushed two fingers into her. He massaged her inner walls and made her tense up and clench around him. </p>
<p>“Relax,” he ordered and began thrusting his fingers, occasionally stopping to drag his rubbery fingertips over her inner walls and making her whimper loudly. She did her best to relax, and eventually, her body became pliant and malleable under his surprisingly skilled fingers. There were now three of them in her, stretching her pleasantly. </p>
<p>“You’re really good at this,” she murmured and looked up at his faceplate, a blush spreading over her face. </p>
<p>“I have plenty of time on my hands. Besides, <em> research </em>is never wasted.” </p>
<p>“Touché,” she chuckled and moaned as he dragged his fingertips over her g-spot. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for him now?” </p>
<p>She bit her lower lip but nodded and looked at the Hell Knight who just stood there, his cock twitching slightly and looking so very intimidating. Dr. Hayden withdrew his fingers, and the moment her cunt was free, the Hell Knight stepped forward and pressed his cock into her. The demon roared loudly and immediately started fucking her hard and fast, and though it was massive, its cock <em> did </em> fit inside her. </p>
<p>“Dr. Hayden,” she breathed shakily and arched her back, her inner muscles clamping down around the intruding dick. “Oh, fuck, fuck, it feels... it feels good!” </p>
<p>“Good girl. You’re taking me so well.” His voice dripped down onto her from above, seeping into every crevice of her body and filling her completely, like water licking over cracked boulders by the beach. </p>
<p>She gasped and felt familiar, warm tightness form in her stomach, and she whined loudly, squirming the slight bit that she could. Her body jerked over the table with each powerful, relentless thrust, and she was sure there would be marks after this. If not on her back, then at least on her inner thighs where the Hell Knight’s rough plates scraped against her. </p>
<p>“Can you feel me? So deep in you,” he continued, and she cried out as the demon, spurred on by her muscles massaging him, fucked her harder and faster, grabbing her waist tightly. “I can feel your cunt protest the pressure, can feel you convulse around me.” </p>
<p>“Sir, please, k-keep talking!” It was almost a sob, almost a plea, but she would never admit it, of course. She was far above <em> pleading </em> and <em> begging </em>. </p>
<p>“Of course. How could I deny you anything? When you have such a gorgeous body and such a wonderfully tight, wet cunt? It would be a crime not to break you.” </p>
<p>She let out a raw sob and came without preamble, gasping his name as the Hell Knight plowed into her and filled her with its seed, roaring loudly and cramming its cock as deep into her as it could. She swore she could feel his cum go straight into her womb, and she winced when the demon ground against her, filling her completely and forcing her to take all of his cock. </p>
<p>“Take it,” he growled and tugged on the leash, forcing her to bend her neck back and choke out a guttural sound. “That’s it, good girl, you’re taking me so well. You feel so <em> good </em> .” His voice had become more static and scrambled, and his hold of her wrists got tighter by the second. Not that she minded, of course; she would give anything for him to do <em> everything </em>to her. His other hand came down to fondle her clit, and she cried out in surprise and tried wriggling away, but it was futile. </p>
<p>“Stay still,” he ordered, and she whimpered pathetically but obeyed nonetheless. Only her fingers twitched and her toes curled as he kept touching her, letting out grunts and growls that sounded almost <em> pained </em>. The Hell Knight still fucked her even though he had no more cum to give, bellowing and roaring loudly, and with the hard, relentless, and deep thrusts coupled with Dr. Hayden’s skilled fingers on her clit, it didn’t take long for Roxara’s next orgasm to build up. This one sneaked up on her, crawling slowly into her stomach and filling her with warmth that spread through her body and made her sigh dreamily. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she whispered and winced when the demon pulled out and staggered back, whining at the loss and feeling so empty. Dr. Hayden came to her aid, however, immediately moving around her so that he was bent down over her and they could see each other properly. Like this, he drove his fingers - all four of them - into her, and she yowled in delight, throwing her head back. </p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Hayden, sir, please, please fuck me, I need you, I---” </p>
<p>“I’m right here,” he growled, and the authority in his voice, however scrambled and static it was, was intoxicating. “Can you come for me? Can you be a good girl and let me feel you?” </p>
<p>Roxara whimpered and arched her back, her cunt already starting to convulse, and he groaned deeply, a most heavenly sound that tickled her ears and completely enveloped her. </p>
<p>“A-Anything for you,” she whimpered and focused on the intense feeling of having all four of his fingers so deep in her, rubberized fingertips rubbing against her inner walls and up against her g-spot to make her see stars and make her inhale sharply. “Please, I’m so close, please, please please please, make me come, please, I beg of you---”</p>
<p>“Are you <em> begging? </em> I thought you were far above that, Dr. Korsch,” he all but purred and twisted his wrist slightly, and now his fingers dragged over her g-spot with every single thrust, and she cried out as she came on his long digits fucking her through her orgasm. “Good girl. You’re doing so well for me. Just look at you.” As he drawled, he steadily slowed down his fingers until they were just resting inside her, occasionally flicking up against her g-spot to make her shudder and whine pathetically. </p>
<p>When she once more felt safe using her voice, Roxara cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. That was... most fascinating.” </p>
<p>“It was indeed.”</p>
<p>“Did you... did you get the data you were looking for?” she grinned weakly and looked up at him with bleary eyes. He hummed and leaned down so they were on eye-level, then gently rested the equivalent of his forehead against hers. Her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“I think I might need to make some adjustments, but the raw data samples have been gathered.” </p>
<p>She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to help herself - she kissed his faceplate. A bit to the right of his ocular slit, what would approximately be his cheek. He stiffened, and for a moment, she didn’t understand why. Then she realized what she had just done, and her face went bright red.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to--- Oh gosh, I didn’t--- I mean, I’m sorry. It won’t--- it won’t happen again, sir.” </p>
<p>He pulled slightly back, and she let him, staring up at his ocular slit with wide eyes. Having no expressions on his sleek, white faceplate, now with a faint lipstick mark, it was impossible to know what he was thinking. Then he leaned down again, pressing his forehead against hers once more.</p>
<p>“What if I said that I liked it?” </p>
<p>Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes widened further. </p>
<p>“Sir?” </p>
<p>“Do it again,” he said, and there was something like <em> urgency </em> in his once more calm and deep, rumbling voice. “That’s an order,” he added when she didn’t immediately do it. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she whispered, completely dumbstruck, and pressed her lips to his faceplate again, and again, and again, and each time she did it, he hummed quietly in the back of his throat. Her lipstick stuck slightly to the sleek whiteness, and when she pulled back, it made her heart swell to see the trust he put in her, so clearly visible on his faceplate. “Looks good on you, sir.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to take your word for it. Thank you for helping me gather this data. You’re a very valuable asset.”</p>
<p>“Thank <em> you </em> for making me feel so fucking good,” she chuckled and slumped back against the table. “Please, tell me I don’t have to move, I don’t think my legs could carry me.” </p>
<p>“Then we’ll do it like this,” he said and pushed one arm under her back and the other under her knees, and in one, swift motion, he had scooped her up in his arms. She yelped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, but when she realized he wasn’t going to drop her, she relaxed and let her head rest against his chestplate. It was wonderfully warm and buzzed quietly. She nuzzled her cheek against it and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>A question was on her tongue, but she was afraid to break... whatever was going on between them. So, she kept her mouth shut as he walked back to his office with her in his arms, as easily as nothing, like she weighed literally nothing. Once in his office, he gingerly set her down on his desk and pulled up his chair, sitting back. </p>
<p>“I believe you have something you want to ask?” he inquired, and she blushed again. Nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir. What... if I may, what will happen now, between us?” </p>
<p>He hummed thoughtfully and steepled his fingers in front of him, his ocular slit looking in her direction. </p>
<p>“What do you wish for?”</p>
<p>“It’s irrelevant what I want, sir. What matters is your reputation.” </p>
<p>He laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you think my reputation could be ruined by something as trivial as an affair?” </p>
<p>She blushed harder and rubbed the back of her neck, looking away. “I-I guess not. I just--- I mean, I don’t want to hog all your time. I mean, I do, I do want that, but I know it wouldn’t be fair to demand that of you, so I won’t. I know you’re busy all the time, so I don’t see us doing anything on the regular, but... I guess <em> something </em> would be nice, and---”</p>
<p>He leaned in to gently put a finger against her lips, and she instantly shut up. </p>
<p>“You’re speaking of interesting matters, Korsch. I don’t often find myself attracting the lustful gaze of humans, let alone the gaze of adoration, but it is obvious that you’ve set your eyes and heart on me.” </p>
<p>She chuckled nervously and kept rubbing the back of her neck. </p>
<p>“I can go back to---”</p>
<p>“Hush,” he ordered, and she bit her lower lip. “I didn’t say it was a problem, now did I?” </p>
<p>She shook her head, and her heart, which had been beating gently in her chest, now sped up. Was he seriously considering this, having something with her? </p>
<p>He slowly moved his finger away from her lips, as if she would start screaming or something silly like that, and steepled his fingers in front of him again. </p>
<p>“Now. If we are to engage in a relationship, it’ll be difficult to balance both our workloads, but I believe you humans say that if both parties are engaged equally and enough, it’ll work out.” </p>
<p>She nodded and couldn’t help a wide smile. He was actually considering it! </p>
<p>“If I may---”</p>
<p>“You may not. I’m the one speaking.”</p>
<p>A shiver went through her, and she bowed her head in a nod. </p>
<p>“If you want to, we can give it a try. I won’t promise you anything. I have... never really been with anyone before, and definitely not like this,” he said and gestured to his gigantic robot body. “I never thought I would get another chance at a good, healthy relationship. I guess that means I should thank you.” </p>
<p>He appeared to look straight at her, and her face heated up again. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Roxara. For making me less monster and more man.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed &lt;3<br/>If you wanna chat, head on over to monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>